SASUINOJIN
by Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Orang dewasa selalu bersembunyi dibalik kata cinta untuk membenarkan apa yang mereka perbuat. FATHER & SON PROBLEM. MASA LALU.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, gaje, crack pairs, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.**

* * *

 **SASUINOJIN**

Sorot mata tajam anak laki-laki itu mirip dengannya, mungkin orang-orang tidak akan percaya bahwa bocah di hadapannya ini adalah putranya, putra kandungnya, rambut pirangnya, mata biru kehijauaan miliknya dan juga bakat melukis yang ia miliki, pasti tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Inojin adalah putranya.

Ia menghela napas, mencoba 'membunuh' rasa gugupnya agar tak terlihat, bagaimanapun rasa yang kini ia rasakan, ia harus bisa mengontrolnya, ia seorang Sasuke Uchiha, sekecil apapun emosi yang ia rasakan, ia harus dapat menyembunyikannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya bocah itu dingin, hal yang mengingatkan Sasuke akan dirinya saat seusia putranya.

"Kau masih belum bisa menerimaku?"

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak bocah itu mengetahui tentang hal ini, kenyataan dimana ia adalah putra kandung seorang Sasuke Uchiha, beberapa bulan setelah ia menempa pelatihan karena ia telah membangunkan _Sharingan_ miliknya dan beberapa bulan setelah ia menjadi dekat dengan saudarinya, Sarada, tapi mengapa ia seakan acuh, sikapnya tak melunak sedikitpun padanya?!

"Apa yang harus aku terima? Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain bukan? 'kemampuan' sialan ini! Andai aku tidak pernah memilikinya, apa kau akan membuka semuanya? Jati diriku sebagai putra yang tak pernah kau inginkan, putra yang keberadaannya tak pernah kau ketahui, bukankah sebaiknya kau tidak muncul dihadapanku, kau menghancurkan kebahagiaan ibuku! Kau membuat ibuku merasa bersalah pada ayahku dan menceraikannya, kau membuat Sakura-san dan Sarada-chan menderita, keberadaanmu hanya mampu menyakiti orang-orang, Sasuke-san!"

Sakit tapi tidak berdarah!

Hal yang dirasakan sepasang ayah dan anak itu saat ini, Inojin benar! Ia sadar betul bagaimana ia menghancurkan hati banyak orang, Ino, Sakura, Sarada dan Inojin, Sai? Pria bodoh itu, sungguh ia tak peduli padanya, ia benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah polos pria itu, namun ia adalah pria yang membesarkan putranya selama ini dengan penuh cinta, menanamkan bagaimana arti kehangatan sebuah keluarga pada putranya dan menjadi pria yang menjaga dan melindungi Ino, hal yang tidak bisa disandingkan denganya, Sai menang dalam berbagai aspek, sedangkan dirinyalah yang pecundang, meninggalkan keluarganya meminta misi demi misi hanya untuk menghindari pulang ke Konoha dan melihat 'potret' keluarga Yamanaka yang bahagia.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Kau sudah berkali-kali melakukannya! Aku tidak peduli!" ungkap Inojin, "Dan kau selalu ingin menemuiku setiap hari, meminta maaf meskipun jawabanku selalu sama?"

Ia mengangguk. Lagipula ini adalah hal yang hanya mampu ia lakukan.

Ia dan Ino saling mencintai kala itu, andai saja Ino memilih dirinya dan bukan pemuda itu maka 'bencana' ini tidak akan terjadi, Inojin akan memiliki dirinya sebagai ayah dan Sakura mungkin akan berbahagia dengan pria lain.

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku adalah ayahmu, baik kau menerimanya atau tidak! Ini kenyataannya, aku akan menunggu sampai kau menerima keberadaanku. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Inojin, ia mengusap kepala bocah itu lembut, mengalihkan pandanganya pada leher bocah itu dan tersenyum.

Inojin membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan ayah kandungnya itu.

"Terimakasih, setidaknya kau memakainya hingga saat ini," mengusap liontin yang menghiasi leher putra kandungnya, "Meski kau masih kecil saat itu, tapi aku tahu kau merasakan kehadiranku."

"Kk...kau...!"

Ia mengangguk.

 _Sasuke tak pernah merasa semarah ini setelah kematian mendiang kakaknya, ia tahu benar ini akan terjadi, namun membayangkan wanita yang dicintai dan mencintainya disetubuhi oleh orang lain nyatanya membuat darahnya mendidih, dan disinilah ia sekarang, di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa biru muda, berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari wanita itu, diam-diam memasuki kamar dimana hasil hubungan wanita itu dan suaminya berada._

 _Bocah itu sangat mungil dengan rambut pirang khas keluarganya, ia nampak tenang tidur dengan memeluk boneka rusanya._

 _Ia menatap bocah itu nanar._

" _Unggghh..."_

 _Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar bocah itu untuk diam dengan meletakkan jari pada mulutnya._

" _Paman siapa?" bisiknya._

 _Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada kasur bocah itu kemudian duduk disebelahnya._

" _Siapa namamu?"_

" _Inojin." senyumnya, masih nampak berbisik pada paman aneh yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya._

" _Berapa usiamu?"_

 _4! Ia memperagakan dengan tangannya._

 _4 tahun?_

 _Aneh..._

 _Jika ia kalkulasikan maka..._

 _Sasuke terbelalak menyadari hal itu. Hal yang selama ini tersimpan rapat dan hanya dirinya dan Ino yang tahu._

 _Ia tersenyum lembut, mengeluarkan sebuah liontin yang memiliki 3 cincin dan memiliki permata merah di dalamnya, memakaikannya pada bocah yang tak tahu apa-apa itu, mengedipkan mata biru kehijauaannya ia hanya tersenyum pada sosok Sasuke, "Tidurlah kembali!'_

 _Inojin menggelengkan kepala, "Paman siapa?"_

 _Kembali Sasuke tersenyum, membelai lembut kepala bocah pirang penerus klan Yamanaka dihadapannya, "Suatu hari kau akan mengetahui siapa aku, anak muda! Tidurlah!"_

 _Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus agar anak itu kembali tidur._

 _Sebelum akhirnya amarahnya menjadi reda karena menyadari kenyataan yang baru saja ia tahu._

" _Sampai jumpa lagi, Inojin!" desisnya. Keluar dari kamar melalu jendela, meninggalkan kembali Konoha, juga istri dan putrinya._

Tidak mungkin!

"Itu milik pamanmu! Hari itu hari dimana aku menyadari bahwa kau adalah putraku, Inojin! Mengapa aku memilih untuk mengambil misi demi misi? Apa yang kau katakan pada Sarada benar bahwa bukan karena hukuman! Aku memilih untuk menghindar dari ibumu, kau juga Sarada dan Sakura. Aku tidak ingin dengan keberadaanku menyakiti kalian!"

"Lalu apa bedanya dulu dan sekarang? Kau tetap saja menyakiti kami!" suaranya meninggi agak parau, sepertinya bocah itu sedang menahan emosi dan kesedihannya.

"Kau berhasil membangunkan warisan keluarga kita, siapa yang akan membantumu mengendalikannya? Kau salah jika kau berkata aku tidak pernah menginginkan kehadiranmu! Namun nyatanya aku dan ibumu saling mencintai! Itu mengapa kau lahir!"

"Saling mencintai? Cihhh!" Inojin menyeringai tak suka, orang dewasa selalu bersembunyi dibalik kata cinta untuk membenarkan apa yang mereka perbuat! Selalu seperti itu!

"Aku akan berusaha sampai kau mau menerima kehadiranku!"

Inojin menatap tajam Sasuke, "Mampukah kau meninggalkan Sakura-san dan hidup bersama ibuku?"

Sasuke terkejut.

"Seperti itulah aku menerima keberadaanmu! Mustahil!"

Dengan begitu Inojin meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya berdiri, ia menggenggam erat liontin milik pamannya yang melingkar pada lehernya.

Tidak akan pernah ada yang bahagia di lingkaran keluarganya yang seperti ini, satu bahagia maka akan menyakiti lainnya, ia sadar. Dan itu mengapa ia memilih untuk mengorbankan kebahagiaannya, meskipun di dalam hatinya ia benar-benar ingin memeluk Sasuke dan memanggilnya Ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=TAMAT=**

* * *

 **I'M BACK! ANOTHER SASUINO FROM ME, GUE BAPER! :'D .**

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **VALE.**


End file.
